The Pop'n Music Apocalypse
by nintenofpodunktown
Summary: A small group of friends (and a few enemies) must work together to stay alive when their city is destroyed.


Many believed that the end of the world wouldn't come for billions of years. But for the residents of Pop'n City, their world was over in the blink of an eye. It came so fast, and no one expected it. Some had died, but most had evacuated. Only a few residents got left behind.

1st Day

It was a pleasant weekend in Pop'n City, and the residents were enjoying their day off. Some were shopping, some were dancing, and some went for a jog. They all had their ways of enjoying their free day, and there was hardly any worry within the city. At least, not on the residents' end. It was a different case for the city's government. They had been informed of an incoming disaster that would devastate the city, and would leave no survivors. Said disaster was a asteroid, that was predicted to smash into the city. Naturally, the government wanted to prevent this disaster. They started hiring scientists to investigate, and started building weapons to destroy the asteroid. To them, the most important thing was to remove the threat, while keeping the matter secret so as to prevent city-wide panic. But one thing that they forgot was their budget. It was that day that the end of the city truly started to begin.

2nd Day

The government was starting to fall apart due to the amount of money that was being spent to prevent the asteroid from colliding. Overnight, they had used up over eight million dollars, and it was clear that there was no stopping this thing. But even so, they kept on spending their money on this pointless mission, and still kept it all a secret. Some residents had found out that the government was wasting money, but kept that secret so as to keep the city peaceful. Only one member who found out actually knew why, and that was Nyami, a young fifteen year old cat DJ who was a little nosy at times. After hearing this information, she ran back home, where Mimi, who was also fifteen, was quietly reading a book.

"Mimi, an asteroid's going to hit our city!" shouted the cat, talking so fast some words merged into others. Mimi looked up with disbelief, and just stared at her before returning to her book without saying a thing. Nyami sighed, and dragged her outside, and pointed at a small speck in the sky, which many did not notice. "See that!? that HAS to be the asteroid, and it's going to DESTROY our city!" Mimi believed that it was an asteroid, but did not believe it was going to destroy the city. "So what? it's probably just going to burn up or something anyway." Mimi said, not caring a single bit. Nyami squinted at her, and they both went back in. The were not aware that some little ears were listening. Those little ears belonged to the Murmur Twins, who were two young, pale, brown haired kids. One boy, one girl. They had recently turned eleven, and didn't quite know how to handle the concept of their home being destroyed. "Is that true? Is the city going to be destroyed?" Said Yoake, the boy. "How should i know, I've never even heard of the matter until now!" Said Yugure, the girl. After about two minutes of debate, they decided to just ask Nyami, and walked up to her door, and knocked on it.

"Oh, well, hello you two!" Nyami said while smiling, almost as if she didn't find out the world was going to end. "Is it true that the asteroid is going to destroy the city?" Yoake inquired. Nyami's smile was gone in an instant, and her face turned white. She didn't know how to explain this to the kids. So, she led them inside and talked to them for a bit.

9th Day

It was the day before the disaster. The asteroid was a lot clearer to the residents, and it was clear the government had failed. In fact, within a span of eight days, they had gone completely broke. They had ordered all residents evacuate, and with the last of their money, they brought a large amount of planes and jets to relocate them to a city farther off, away from the asteroid. A few had died from panicking and doing stupid things, but many residents got out of the city, and the last of them would get out the next day. Children were crying, adults were too. Nyami, Mimi, and the twins couldn't board any of the planes, but had hope for the next day. What they didn't know is that they, along with some of their friends (and some that they didn't think too fond of) would be left behind.

10th Day

The disaster hit harder than the four thought. They couldn't board the plane at all, and in a last hope effort, started looking for shelter. They thought they were the only ones in the city. But, in the blink of an eye, it happened. They heard an ear piercing crash, and everything started shaking. It all happened so fast they found themselves surrounded by rubble before they could process anything. The rubble was too heavy for them to move at all, and so, with nothing to do, they just sat down and waited to die.


End file.
